Hot tapping is used to service, replace, or add onto a fluid line, such as a natural gas line. U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,817 (Mazur) entitled “Apparatus for Isolating an Elbow fitting” describes a device that may be used to seal around an elbow seal to allow it to be hot tapped. The device in Mazur included a two-part, rigid housing that enclosed the elbow, and a rubber insert that filled the space within the rigid housing around the elbow.